Mikhail Vasilyev
Iakov Palace, St. Petersburg, Russia |status=Deceased |death= }} Axial Palace, Lutetia, France |cause_of_death=Old age |also_known_as=* Mishka * Miguel Mortmain * The Black Bishop |nationality= - Russian & English |allegiance=* Eurasian Empire ** Eurasian Imperial Family ** Eurasian Military ** House of Vasilyev * King Ivan I Academy ** Student Council * United Order of Nations ** AEGIS *** The Order of Gallia Reims |title/s=* 1st Prince of the Eurasian Empire * Grand Duke of All Russia * Crown Prince of the Eurasian Empire * Vice President of the Student Council in King Ivan I Academy * 2nd King of New Europe |rank=* Crown Prince * Grand Duke * King |occupation=* Crown Prince * Grand Duke * Student * Chevalier Pilot * King |chevalier/s=Amihan Legend |battle/s=The Great Shift |father=Jonathan Alexander Lawrence Vasilyev |mother=Vivienne Lhoudevhic Wilson |sibling/s=* Anastasya Ionafanovna Vasilyeva * Vladimir Ionafanovich Vasilyev * Veronika Ionafanovna Vasilyeva * Pavel Ionafanovich Vasilyev |spouse=Wendy Arrhenius (m. ???; d. ???) |issue=* Iakov Mikhailovich Vasilyev * Unnamed sons & daughters |significant_other/s=Wendy Arrhenius |other_relative/s=* Iakov Vasilyev * Nikolai Vasilyev V * Josephine Carter * Gregory Wilson * Theresa Mortmain * Marianne Vasilyeva * Raphael Arrhenius * Magdalene Brønsted * Peter Arrhenius * Lorenzo Fenette * Unnamed brothers & sisters-in-law * Unnamed nephews & nieces |gender=Male |hair_color=Dark brown |eye_color=Violet |height=5'7" (171 cm) |weight= }} Mikhail Ionafanovich Vasilyev (Russian: Михаил Ионафанович Васильев; 6 March 2319 – ??? IK March 309 – ??? RE) was one of the protagonists of the Code Breaker series, specifically of the fourth and final book, Reload. He was the First Prince and Crown Prince of the Eurasian Empire, a Grand Duke of Russia, and the son of the 77th Emperor Jonathan Alexander Lawrence Vasilyev with his Empress Consort, English York Duchess Vivienne Wilson. He was also the primary love interest of Lady Wendy Arrhenius, who would later be his wife. The majority of Reload revolves around him. Biography Early life Originally, when his mother was six weeks pregnant with him, his father had orchestrated his own death with the help of his best friend, Akito Ryu, who is under the disguise as X Code. His mother never told his father about the pregnancy in order not to destroy the plans that his father has for the world. But Akito himself had learned about it the night before the execution of the plan of Refrain. Feeling guilty about the fact that the child will not be able to know the real nature of his father and fear that the child will be insulted for being the son of the Emperor of Hell, Akito spared his father's life. His father then learned that his mother was pregnant that caused his father to allow Akito's plans and decisions to happen than that of his own.A Secret Mikhail was born on 6 March 2319 Imperiya Kalendar at Iakov Palace in St. Petersburg, Russia as the son of the 77th Emperor of the Eurasian Empire, Jonathan Alexander Lawrence Vasilyev, and his Empress consort, former English York Duchess Vivienne Wilson. He was named "Mikhail" as his second name in memory of Jules Everett, who've died during the Battle of Taal. He was title at birth as Crown Prince Mikhail Ionafanovich Vasilyev of the Eurasian Empire, Grand Duke of All Russia. At this, Jonathan's perspective about life had changed at his birth; instantly regretting every thought of dying and leaving his mother alone to raise him if ever. Mikhail never found out what forehand happened. His father's perspective about life had changed at his birth. Instantly regretting every thought of dying and leaving his mother alone to raise him. Mikhail wasn't aware of everything that had gone behind the scenes except for what the history books has to offer—that includes him not knowing of Akito's involvement and being X Code.The Birth of a Prince Before the War Physical description A lot of characters had told Mikhail that he is like a replica of Jonathan Carter, his own father that truly shows that he is his father's son. He inherited all of his father's features that includes his father's iconic raven hair and bluish-grey eyes that were nearly violet in color. He doesn't seem to possess any Kaio or be immortal at all like his younger siblings. He is remarkably handsome and has an angular feature that causes a lot of girls around the world to have a crush on him, especially female students of King Ivan I Academy when he entered the said school, just like his father on his youth. He is also tall and lean that is just an inch smaller than his father, though he is a little bit build up in muscles compared to the latter because of his efforts in physical activities. Personality Mikhail was indeed chivalrous to women. He was incredibly sweet and kind with girls that caused them to fall in love with him. A few others hate him about it, seeing that he has his own ill-intent or is a playboy. He said so that he is just like that because he saw his father be so sweet and kind towards his mother and his aunt, something that he really admires. Others thought that he'll be pompous and arrogant like his father but it was revealed that he is incredibly kind and honest. He is open-minded and incredibly friendly. He loves action and seeks adventure. But he tends to be cold, calm and calculating like his father when it becomes a talk of politics and battle strategies. He may not be as good as his father with tactics, he is a brilliant advisor that wants the common good for the majority. He was also depicted to be protective and caring if it involves the people he greatly loves. He even receive a bullet that is meant for Wendy to save her. It might be true that he loves teasing her but he had always love her since they first saw each other. He also said that he sometimes laugh and envy his parents when they tease each other without becoming angry at the other. Skills & abilities Battles † - denotes involvement but didn't command or directly fought * The Great Shift ** 19th World Peace Conference Incident† ** Battle at Indonesia† ** Second Battle over the Pacific Ocean Possessions Chevaliers= |-|Weapons= |-|Others= Relationships Romance Immediate family= |-|Descendants= Family Immediate family= |-|Descendants= Others Immediate family= |-|Descendants= Appearances * Reload * A Secret * The Birth of a Prince * Affections * X Code, Signing Off * Final Goodbye * One Summer's Day Trivia Character descriptions= * The name Mikhail means "Gift from God" in Hebrew and "God like" in Russian.Sheknows: Mikhail Ionafanovich is his patronymic name that means "son of Jonathan". Vasilyev means "son of Vasil" in Russian.Behindthename: Vasilyev |-|Other descriptions= * His blood type is B. * His father told him that he was named in honor of his parents' most trusted and loyal subordinate, Jules Everett, who've died protecting him during the Battle of Taal. * Like his father, he is also the Vice-President of King Ivan I Academy's Student Council during his time as a student in the said academy. * Like his mother, he is clearly inclined to sports such as basketball, volleyball, football and swimming. But he is no match to Vladimir when it comes to sports. * He is incredibly good in math and in chess like his father. * He learns how to play the violin and piano at the age of five years old. * He hates carrots just like his father. * He is a polyglot like his other siblings, especially seven other different languages except English: Tagalog, French, Russian, Spanish, Chinese, Swedish and Italian. ** Wendy Arrhenius is the one who've taught him Swedish. * He is incredibly close to his parents, and idolizes them so much, just as he looks up at X Code. * He hates being locked up in the palace and find school interesting. * He always tries to escape the royal guards, especially Stephan Gotwald. But knowing that X Code had him always cornered already. Succession and precedence References Category:Male characters Category:Code Breaker characters Category:Reload characters Category:Revolt characters Category:United Order of Nations members Category:AEGIS members Category:The Order of Gallia Reims members Category:House of Vasilyev Category:Student Category:Princes Category:Kings